blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Alarm Blaze/Gallery/3
We're Fired Up! S2E11 Blaze enters the forest.png S2E11 Blaze jumping a hill.png S2E11 Blaze stops in shock.png S2E11 Blaze sees the bridge in the distance.png S2E11 Bridge close-up.png S2E11 I need you to give me Blazing Speed.png S2E11 Boosters deployed again.png S2E11 Blazing Speed requested again.png S2E11 Let's Blaze again.png|Let's Blaze! S2E11 Blaze speeds through the forest.png S2E11 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S2E11 Blaze coming down a path.png S2E11 Blaze jumping forward.png S2E11 Blaze flips a log upward.png S2E11 Blaze knocks the log away.png S2E11 Log lands; Blaze hurries past.png S2E11 Blaze flips over a hill.png S2E11 Bighorns turn to see Blaze.png S2E11 Bighorns move aside to let Blaze through.png S2E11 Bighorns wave to Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze passes rocks.png S2E11 Blaze passes more rocks.png S2E11 Blaze gets to the bottom of the hill.png S2E11 Empty frog pond.png S2E11 Blaze fills up the pond.png S2E11 Frogs waving to Blaze.png S2E11 Frog jumps into the lake.png S2E11 Fire Truck Blaze's big smile.png S2E11 Blaze sees a river up ahead.png S2E11 Skunks push tree over.png S2E11 Blaze uses the fallen tree as a bridge.png S2E11 Birds take flight.png S2E11 Blaze jumps off a hill ramp.png S2E11 Birds flying.png S2E11 Blaze flying through the air with the birds.png S2E11 Blaze continues on to the old bridge.png Reaching the bridge S2E11 Bridge still on fire.png S2E11 Firefighters trying to put out the fire.png S2E11 Fire Chief shouting orders.png S2E11 Blaze joins the firefighters.png S2E11 Blaze saluting for the Fire Chief.png S2E11 Fire Chief gives Blaze instructions.png S2E11 Firefighters line up.png S2E11 Fire Chief "Get your hoses ready!".png S2E11 Blaze "Let's blast!".png|Leeeeeet's blaaaaaast! S2E11 Firefighters extinguishing the first fire.png S2E11 Firefighters find more fires.png S2E11 Blaze squirts at the fire.png S2E11 Firefighters squirt at the fire.png S2E11 Firefighter 1 runs out of water.png S2E11 Firefighter 3 runs out of water.png S2E11 Fire gets bigger.png S2E11 Blaze runs out of water.png S2E11 Everyone is out of water.png S2E11 Fire Chief "This isn't good".png|"This isn't good." S2E11 Firefighter 2 "What do we do, Chief?".png S2E11 Fire Chief "We need a plan".png S2E11 We need more water.png S2E11 AJ "Look over there!".png S2E11 Water tanks.png S2E11 Blaze "We'll be right back".png S2E11 Blaze drives for the water tanks.png Putting out the fire S2E11 Blaze does a sharp turn.png S2E11 Blaze reaches the water tanks.png S2E11 We need the one with the most water.png S2E11 AJ deploys his visor again.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E11 Tank volumes.png S2E11 Blaze asks AJ to connect the hose.png|"Quick AJ! Connect the hose to the water tank." S2E11 AJ with the hose.png|"You got it, Blaze!" S2E11 AJ connects the hose.png|"There!" S2E11 AJ "You've got water now".png|"You've got water now!" S2E11 AJ gets back on Blaze.png|"Alright!" S2E11 Blaze ready to put the fire out.png|"Now C'mon. Let's use this water to go put out that fire once and for all." Yeah-heh! S2E11 Blaze returns to the bridge.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E11 Firefighter 2 hears Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze rejoins the firefighters.png S2E11 Fire Chief encouraging Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze and AJ are ready.png S2E11 Blaze "Then, let's blast this fire!".png S2E11 Blaze taking off, firefighters cheer for him.png S2E11 Blaze "Raising the ladder!".png S2E11 Ladder raises.png S2E11 Blaze and AJ smile with confidence.png S2E11 Hose turns on.png S2E11 Hose starts squirting.png S2E11 Blaze extinguishes the first fire.png S2E11 Blaze drives and squirts a fire.png S2E11 Blaze drives and squirts another fire.png S2E11 Blaze squirting upside down.png S2E11 Fire being extinguished on railing.png S2E11 Water reaches bottom of railing.png S2E11 Blaze smiling during the reprise.png S2E11 AJ climbing to the top of the ladder.png S2E11 Ladder raises again.png S2E11 AJ sees fires on the top of the bridge.png S2E11 AJ extinguishes the fires on the top of the bridge.png S2E11 AJ returns to Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze jumps and squirts another fire.png S2E11 Blaze starts squirting the last fire.png S2E11 AJ manning the hose.png S2E11 Last fire goes out.png S2E11 Blaze cheers for himself.png S2E11 AJ "We saved the bridge".png S2E11 Firefighters happy for Blaze.png S2E11 Firefighters crossing the bridge.png S2E11 Fire Chief impressed by Blaze's firefighting.png S2E11 Blaze thanking the Fire Chief.png S2E11 Fire Chief and AJ high tire.png S2E11 Zoomout from bridge.png Epilogue: Crusher cleans up S2E11 Crusher and Pickle cleaning the ice cream.png S2E11 Pickle using a hose.png S2E11 Pickle hosing and Crusher mopping.png S2E11 Pickle "Who knew cleaning up ice cream".png S2E11 Crusher "because you have that hose".png S2E11 Crusher stuck with the mop.png S2E11 Pickle decides to share.png S2E11 Crusher excited to get the hose.png S2E11 Crusher takes the hose from Pickle.png S2E11 Crusher about to use the hose.png S2E11 Crusher counting to three.png S2E11 Crusher shouts "WATER!".png S2E11 Crusher says "Water!" again.png S2E11 Crusher realizes nothing came out.png S2E11 Crusher looking into the hose.png S2E11 Pickle standing on the hose.png S2E11 Pickle realizes the problem.png S2E11 Pickle lifts his tire off the hose.png S2E11 Crusher about to get splashed.png S2E11 Hose sprays and swings Crusher around.png S2E11 Crusher splashes into the fountain.png S2E11 Crusher spraying out water.png S2E11 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Five Alarm Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries